Mission List
Story Missions Introduction *Intro. Way Back Home - Return to your old place and call Shawn Shawn *1. Sunnyside Steal - Steal some SST cabs and repaint them for MST to use *2. Limo Movin' - Steal a Stretch for MST and drive X to Y. *3. Cab Chow Mein - Some triad goons stole some cabs. Find the members and kill them *4. An Offer You Can't Refuse - Pavel needs a lift. Go drive him to the given place. *5. Farewell Mr.Smack - Dick Smack has been a nuisance to the company for years. He's planning to take Shawn down. Kill him. Pavel (unlocked after An Offer You Can't Refuse) *5. Import/Export - The Triads stole Pavel's classic car. Steal them back and take it to Pavel. *6. Proper Introduction - Ku Kold Zho is new in town and is a valuable asset to the Triads. Give him the proper greeting. Kill him. *7. Skunk in the Trunk - Save Matei from the Triads Matei (unlocked after Skunk in the Trunk) *8. Fishy Job - Find the fish vans and destroy them. *9. Triad Connection - Stake out the airport & kill the triads as they get off a plane *10. Rat Catcher - A couple of witnesses lied in court, sending a friend of Matei to prison. Kill the witnesses *11. The Red Car - Some guy fucked up good. He used a car in a job and hid drugs inside. Cops were after him. He left the scene but the car was still there. The cops got the car in holding. Steal it and make it dissapear before they investigate it Shawn (unlocked after Rat Catcher) *11. Hot Wheels - There's a street race starting in a few hours. The main prize is a lot of money and a car. Win the race and you get half of the money and you can also keep the car. *13. Beatdown - Shawn got beaten up by some guys from Sunnyside cabs. Find them and kill them. **One of the guys is next to the Burger Shot in Garcia. There will be three triad guards you will need to take out as well **Next guy is next to the archway leading to Chinatown where you will be met by numerous Triads and most likely police. **Last guy is next to Ammu-Nation in Queens. He's armed with a flamethrower, so be cautious of him and his guards. *14. Boom Boom - -Shawn got sick of Sunnyside cabs employees stealing his cars. He wants to teach them a listen. Take a cab and set it up with a bomb. **Take a cab from the the Mean St. Taxis warehouse **Rig the car with a bomb (from an 8Ball Autos) **Leave it at the marked spot **Activate the bomb **Wait for some members to steal the cab and wait for it to explode Pavel (unlocked after Boom Boom) *15. Celebrity Calamity - The Triads are hired to take care of a guest. A big shot Chinese actor. It's time for an explosive greeting this time. **Take the rigged Tampa from Pavel's garage **Take care not to take too much impact. The car can explode if damaged **Find the parked dark blue limousine, get as close as you can to it and activate the bomb. Don't hit the limousine or you fail the mission. You must not alarm the triads. **You have 5 seconds to run away from the car in order to not get damaged *16. The Meeting - Andrej Markov is the leader of the russian mafia. You've done good to us so he invites you for a talk. **Buy a Suit **Pick Pavel up **Pavel has something quick work to do. Drive him to the said location. **Help Pavel kill the triad members **Drive to Andrej's place *17. Warning - Cops are after some associates of the russian mob. They're real useful assets. Warn them before police gets to them **The first guy is at the Burger Shot in Doherty **The second guy is around Supa Save in Juniper Hill **The third guy is in front of a house up in Ocean Flats *18. Paul's Car One of the members of the russian mob borrowed a car from Paul for their job. The car needs to get back to Paul but not if the cops are looking for it. **Go to Bayside **Find the Stinger (There are a few enemies close to the car, armed with AKs. They can be either triads or something else) **The enemies are following you. Lose their tail. (They are driving a Sentinel/Sentinel XS) **Drive to a pay and spray to change the repair the car. **Drive the car to Paul's garage Andrej (unlocked after The Meeting) *19. Goodbye Guppy - Guppy has been a very valuable asset to the Triads and an equal pain in our asses for the past few years. Kill him **Guppy is in his Chinatown apartment get inside and kill him **Lose the cops *20. Asian Assassin Assassination - That Ran Fa Li fuck found out what the russians did to Guppy. The cheeky fucker just called, and said he's sending out two Chinese assassins to Andrej. **Drive Andrej to the meeting with his associates (Andrej owns a red Stretch) **Find the sniper before he manages to shoot Andrej. (Andrej leaves the meeting in 2 ingame hours) **Drive Andrej to Misty's and look for any suspicious activity (Soonly some heavily armed triad members will enter the bar. They'll wait for a short while and then start shooting.) **Lose the tail (Two cars full of Triads are on your tail) **Drive Andrej home **There are a few Triad members close to Andrej's home. Kill them all. **Drive Andrej home *21. Stolen Goods - Some fuck just hit one of our cars before we got a chance to unload the guns. Had to be an inside job. Return the guns, no matter what. **Drive to Chinatown and find the car. There are a lot of armed triads around it, so take care. **Keep an eye on the minimap/area. More triads may try to stop you by shooting at you **Drive the car to Andrej's Garage *22. Send a message - Son of a bitch turned down this month's payoff, has the balls to say it ain't enough. That asshole just bought a new car with our money and this is what I get. Find the little shit's ride and leave a message under the hood. I want him scared, not dead. And I want it done now! **Go to the Ammu-Nation in Queens to pick up some Satchel Charges. They will be on the counter, there's no charge so just pick them up and leave the shop. **Drive to Van Hoff Hotel Suite. Remember, you have a bomb sitting next to you so drive carefully. **At the said place, there'll be a dark green Turismo, which is your target **Throw the Satchel Charges on the car and blow it up **You'll get a three star wanted level. Shake the cops *23. Cut Tongue - Su Xi Mu is old Farlie's translator. Ran Fa Li is nothing without him. I need you to find him and kill him. (This mission can be done late at night) **Drive to Chinatown **You'll see some triads guarding Su Xi Mu's place with heavy weapons. Kill them, but also take care of any incoming Triad members. **Enter the apartment building and kill Su Xi Mu (There'll be some Triads waiting outside who'll shoot you at sight.) **Lose the triads tail. (There'll be two cars with Triad members who'll shoot and one bike) Shawn (unlocked after Stolen Goods) *24. In The Shadows - We got this guy working for us, and this asshole's been skimming from us for months... enough to buy himself a death sentence. **Take a cab **Drive the snitch to his meet with his Sunnyside cabs associates **Kill everyone from the said meet *25. Bomb Under The Seat - A customer came in today and offered me a good deal on his car. The guy said he'll give me part of the share if i manage to sell it to someone. Sell the car to Paul. There's something... funny about this guy. He was anxious to give me the car. **Go and take the parked Jester **The car has a bomb! It will explode in X time (the ammount should be short, enough to make the mission challenging but not impossible) . Dump the car and try not to damage the car too much. It might explode. *26. The Last Straw - Sunnyside cabs had its run and now it's time to go. Go to Paul's to pick up the rigged Flatbed. Drive it to their warehouse, detonate it and watch the show. This is gonna be the end of them. **Go to Paul's to pick up the rigged Flatbed. It doesn't only have a bomb, but also a lot of explosive on it. Impact might detonate everything **Park it outside of Sunnyside Cabs and detonate it. You got 10 seconds to run away as far as possible (the mission will cause Sunnyside cabs to stop spawining in traffic and will permanently damage the building)